


The Passage Of the Marshes

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [35]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Passage Of the Marshes

He returned to it in his dreams. The long, slow walk out of the field of battle. Exhausted, at his very limits, finding his way through this empty victory. Without his father. Without his fallen comrades. But free. The oppression of Sauron and his armies gone, he knew the strength of the men would return.

Isildur turned sleepily, drawing his cloak closer about his body. There was the sound of a chain clinking and a circle of metal shifting on the ground.

The Ring slumbered. When he woke, Isildur did not notice that his hand was clasped protectively around it.


End file.
